


The Snake, Zia

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16





	The Snake, Zia

In the kingdom of the elves, everyone was happy because after a few days is the feast of "The castle of elves." But there was a Lamia named Zia, who was the happiest of all because she would invite her beloved human named Hugo. Hugo is a watchmaker. He repairs all watches and moving things. He wears steampunk glasses on his forehead. His clothes are from Steampunk fashion and have short brown hair and green eyes. Zia wanted to invite Hugo to the holiday but every time he tried to talk to him. She worried and choked him with his tail. Zia was desperate and she met in his girlfriend Sagira's room.  Sagira is a mummy and wears Egyptian clothes and jewels. She has a royal cobra that crawls on her shoulders and reaches Sagira's hand. The poison of the cobra was removed when he became Sagira's pet. Although she wears clothes, she is also wrapped almost everywhere with yellow brown bandages.

Sagira: Hi Zia.

Zia: Hi Sagira.

Sagira: Are you okay. You look sad.

Zia: Sagira I want to invite a boy but I'm just failing.

Sagira: And how exactly did you try to invite him?

Zia told the story of her girlfriend.

Sagira: What you have done is bad.

Zia: I know. I just wanted to invite him and instead I tried to kill him.

While Zia and Sagira talking. Hugo was in his room and prepared the lights for the holiday. While working Hugo heard noise coming from under the bed. He leaned to see what that noise was. He saw Charlie who eating sweet. Charlie saw that Hugo looked at him in surprise and with a smile on his face and said: You want sweet.

Hugo: Charlie immediately get out of my bed.

Charlie get out of Hugo's bed and still eat sweet.

Hugo: Charley why you eat sweets under my bed.

Charlie: Because when you eat under the bed you feel joy.

Hugo: Can not you feel that feeling under your own bed.

Charlie: I have no bed. I have a hammock.

– Today I have a very bad day. – Hugo answered in a very quiet  voice.

– What has happened. – Charlie asked with a curious look.

Hugo: Today a lamia was trying to kill me.

Charlie: Why? Have you ever told anything?

Hugo: No, Charlie, I do not even know her.

Charlie: It sounds complicated to me. I'm leaving and I will leave the plate of sweets.

Charlie stepped out of Hugo's room and strolled through the corridors of the castle until he saw Zia. She left the room his friend Sagira. Charlie decided to see who Zia was talking to, so he knocked on Sagira's door. Sagira opened the door and saw Charlie.

Sagira: What do you want Charley? You come again because you got mice and you want to give it to my snake.

Charlie: Not Sagira this time is not for that. I want to ask you something.

Sagira: Tell me what you want to tell me.

Charlie: I saw a lama come out of here. I want you to tell me what it is for you.

Sagira: She's my girlfriend named Zia.

Charlie: Yes, but your girlfriend tried to kill Hugo and I want to know why.

Sagira lifted one of her hands, and then her bandages wrapped around Charlie and fell to the ground.

– Zia is my girlfriend and she did not try to kill him, she wanted to invite him to the holiday. – Sagira replied with great malice.

– Okay, I'm surprised, but she did not do very well. – Charlie answered until free of bandages.

– I just want to help. – Saghir said with a soft voice.

Charlie: Do not worry Sagira. While I was tied up with your bandages. I know how to get Zea to invite Hugo to the holiday.

– And how exactly will this happen? –  With a surprised voice answered Sagirа.

Charlie: Here's what we'll do, we'll catch Zea and Hugo we'll lock them up somewhere and everything else will happen.

Sagira: Charlie, I knew you were not good with your head. But with that idea you proved to be totally crazy.

Charlie: Well Sagira if you have a better plan can I hear it.

Sagira: Well I have no plan but I do not understand where will conclude Zia and Hugo. Do not forget Zia is very strong.

Charlie: Well ..... I ... will ask whether the Phantom in the catacombs where he lives. There is a room.

Although Sagira thought this idea was the craziest thing Charlie had ever fabricate.  But she nevertheless agreed because she wanted to help Zia to invite Hugo. Sagira and Charlie went to the catacombs, and as they walked, Charlie laughed and moved his hands. Sagira knew that Charlie has problems with head and so did not say anything. When he reached the theater Phantom playing the organ.

– Phantom can stop playing. – Charlie shouted.

Phantom stopped playing and looked at Charlie.

Charlie: Phantom not you afraid that this noise will irritate the whole castle.

Phantom: Not because I asked to isolate the theater with sound magic. The sound of my organ is only heard here. Now Charley, why are you here?

Charlie: Phantom I ask you a favor.

Phantom: And what is this service?

Sagira: I wanted to ask whether there is strong enough room.

Phantom: Yes. Why you need a room. What are you doing lady.

Sagira: Sagira. We want....

– We want to close two people. In order for Sagir's girlfriend to invite the other to the holiday. – Charlie said, interrupting Sagira.

Phantom: Charlie, this is the craziest idea you ever come. Why do not you just talk to them. Why do not you just talk to them.

Charlie: There is no time. The holiday is tomorrow, so we decided to act so.

Phantom: Well, Charlie will help you, but if something goes wrong, you'll take the blame.

Phantom stand up from the organ and lead Charlie and Sagira to a metal cell with a sturdy steel door.

– This is the best room here because the most dangerous criminals were here before. Now is abandoned, and I will leave you and go to bed. It's getting late. – Phantom said with a drawn pocket watch with poker ornaments.

Charlie: Well Saghir. We have strong enough room just to close Hugo and Zia.

Sagira: Well, Charley, I'll bring Zia and you'll bring Hugo.

Charlie: Do not worry Sagira. You bring the snake. I will take care of Hugo.

Charlie and Sagira cоme out of the catacombs and parted. Sagira went to Zia's room. Open the door slightly and saw that she sleeps. Then Sagira approached Zia, holding up a hand, and bandages wrapped around Zia. So tightly that he could not move. Sagira could not move her girlfriend. So she pulled out an amulet for teleportation and teleported Zia and herself into the cage. Sagira released Zia from her bandages and teleported again. While Zie was in the cage, Charlie was in her room and was looking for something.

— Where I left him. there you are. – Castillo said as he took a small bottle of chlorophyll.

Charlie opened the bottle and poured chlorophyll on a towel. Then Charlie went to the Hugo's room and opened the door. Hugo had just cleaned the place on what worked and did not notice Charlie. Charlie slipped quietly behind Hugo's back. Then put the cloth moistened with chlorophyll on Hugo's mouth. Hugo resisted, but Charlie managed to hold the towel, and Hugo fell to the ground. Then Charlie grabbed his hands and began to drag him up to the cell where Sagira put his girlfriend.

Sagira: Charlie, I want you to know that if you fail, you take the blame.

– Do not worry Sagira's job is certain because they will have no other choice. Except for the two to say what they are feeling. – Charlie said with a broad smile and a trembling hand in the air.

Hugo was beginning to recover, and the Sagara quickly used his bandages to tied Hugo. Then Charlie quickly opened the cell door, and Sagira quickly threw Hugo in cell, and then Charlie closed the door.

– Charley what do you think you're doing why you're kidnapping me and locking? – Hugo said in an angry voice.

– Do not worry Hugo. I took you away so that you could face fear, so look back and see the snake. – Charlie said through the door.

When Hugo heard this. His face was white like a canvas. Hugo turned and saw Zia. Hugo lost consciousness and would fall to the ground, but Zia caught him with his tail. Then he put his tail so that it rests on it. She looked at him with sad eyes and did not want to think what Hugo feels. Zia then put his hand on Hugo's face. Hugo recovered and saw that he was on the tail of Zea. Then, in a trembling voice, Hugo said: Please do not hurt me.

– I'm sorry I hurt you Hugo. – Zia said in a sad voice.

– You tried to strangle me why you apologized to me. – Hugo said with surprise in his voice.

Zia: I never wanted to strangle you ... I wanted. I wanted to invite you to go to the holiday with me. But I was too nervous, so I did not know what I was doing.

After hearing this, Hugo stand up and took Zia's hand and said: I will gladly come on holiday with you. When he heard that Zia. She was delighted that Hugo would go to the holiday with him. But he wondered why Hugo had agreed.

– But why did you agree to go to the holiday with me after I tried strangling you. – Zia told a surprised voice.

Hugo: I know you did not want to strangle me. You were just worried. However, I will come with you and something else. What is your name.

Zia: My name is Zia.

Having said these things. Sagira and Charlie opened the door of the cell and then explained everything to Hugo and Zia. The next day Hugo and Zia together went to the holiday and they were both very happy.

And here ends our story.


End file.
